comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Avengers
Mighty Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Mighty Avengers #3: 06 Nov 2013 Current Issue :Mighty Avengers #4: 11 Dec 2013 Next Issue :Mighty Avengers #5: 22 Jan 2014 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'The Wasp/Hank Pym' *'Hercules' *'The Vision' *'Stature' *'U.S. Agent' *'Quicksilver' *'Amadeus Cho ' *'Jocasta' Allies *'Edwin Jarvis' *'Loki' (Posing as the Scarlett Witch) *'Global Reaction Agency for Mysterious Activity (G.R.A.M.P.A.)' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Mighty Avengers #4 Mighty Avengers #3 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: The Ultron Initiative' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "The wait is over!! The Mighty Avengers assemble! Gathered together to be the greatest Avengers team ever, but who picked them? And why? And which A-list Avengers villain returns, revamped and reloaded for the ultimate revenge?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123709 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Venom Bomb' - Collects vol. 1 #7-11. "A Venom virus hits the city of New York! A Venom virus! The entire city of New York turns symbiote. Plus, Wonder Man gets a much needed makeover. All this and Tony Stark gets himself a green-skinned present in a body bag." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126414 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 3: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #12-15. "Where has Nick Fury been, and who are the new Howling Commandos? It’s the debut of all-new characters and some surprising revelations about some classic ones as Nick starts to put his plan to stop the Invasion together. But will it be enough?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130098 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 4: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. "Elektra is a Skrull! Words that have echoed through Marvel Comics for the last two years. But how did this happen and for how long has this been true? Plus, the return of Mar-Vell has brought with it more questions then answers but now all those questions will finally be answered. Also, find out all you need to know about Nick Fury’s Secret Warriors. Then watch the lives of two of the most famous Kree, Captain Mar-Vell and Marvel Boy, alter the events of the Invasion forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136495 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 5: Earth's Mightiest' - Collects vol. 1 #21-26. "When darkness reigns and chaos falls, there's no room for compromise, no time to run and hide. The world needs Earth's Mightiest Heroes! But after the events of Secret Invasion, is Hank Pym ready to rejoin their ranks? And what is the secret that haunts him, a secret dating back to the earliest days of the original team?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138153 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 6: Unspoken' - Collects vol. 1 #27-32. "Doom, Thor, Black Bolt, Black Panther, Ka-Zar, Namor... There are many monarchs in the Marvel Universe, but only one so powerful and so reviled that he had to be written out of history. He is The Unspoken. And his return will have dire consequences on both our world and worlds beyond. It's a powerful storyline that will bring dishonor for one Mighty Avenger and redemption for another." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138161 *'Siege: Mighty Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #32-36. "Hank Pym's team has tried their best to be a shining light in the world of Dark Reign but this might be the time that light gets snuffed out! Then a rag-tag team of Mighty Avengers are thrust onto the front lines of Siege... with no one to lead them!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148000 *'Mighty Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137580 *'Mighty Avengers: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 1 #12-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142614 *'Mighty Avengers: Dark Reign' - Collects vol. 1 #21-36. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156690 Trade Paperbacks *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: The Ultron Initiative' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123687 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Venom Bomb' - Collects vol. 1 #7-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123695 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 3: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #12-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130101 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 4: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136509 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 5: Earth's Mightiest' - Collects vol. 1 #21-26. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137467 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 6: Unspoken' - Collects vol. 1 #27-31. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137475 *'Siege: Mighty Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #32-36. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148019 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: No Single Hero' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "The Avengers are light-years away in space, but Thanos’ marauders are ransacking Earth! Who will defend mankind? The Mighty Avengers! Luke Cage! The Superior Spider-Man! Spectrum! White Tiger! The new Power Man! And more! These unlikely heroes must assemble when no one else can! But when Promixa Midnight begins killing New York City one block at a time, Cage’s ad-hoc Avengers might not be able to stop her — and the one hero who can is at the bottom of the sea! Blue Marvel joins the fight, the Ebony Maw makes his move, a new Ronin is born…and who the heck is Spider Hero?" - - (forthcoming, March 2014) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Penciller #1-6: Frank Cho. Penciller #7-: Mark Bagley. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-36, 2007-2010 * Volume 2: #1- , 2013-present Future Publication Dates :Mighty Avengers #5: 22 Jan 2014 :Mighty Avengers #6: 05 Feb 2014 :Mighty Avengers #7: 26 Feb 2014 :Mighty Avengers #8: 12 Mar 2014 News & Features * 27 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25973 Slott's Farewell to Mighty Avengers] * 16 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23344 Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 15 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090715-mighty-slott.html Dan Slott on Sharing the Mighty Avengers & Changes to Come] * 01 May 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/050901-WB-SLott.html Word Balloon: Dan Slott - Spidey & the Mighty Avengers] (audio) * 23 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20927 Heroes We Need: Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 11 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25956 Dan Slott @ NYCC 2009: Mighty Avengers] (video) * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19662 Dan Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 05 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120805-Mighty-Slott.html Making Them Mighty: Dan Slott on Mighty Avengers] * 09 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18386 Dan Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 28 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090828-SlottAvengers.html Dan Slott on Mighty Avengers: The "AVENGERS Avengers"] * 27 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080927-baltimore-cupofb.html Baltimore '08: Slott Takes On Mighty Avengers, More Marvel] * 20 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=136973 And That's a Wrap: Frank Cho on Finishing His Mighty Avengers Run] * 24 Oct 2007 - Waxing Shellhead Part 3: Bendis talks Iron Man and Avengers * 27 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130974 Frank Cho: On Leaving The Mighty Avengers] * 12 Sep 2007 - Some Assembly Required: Bendis Talks Avengers * 02 May 2007 - The Mighty Cho - Part 2 * 26 Apr 2007 - The Mighty Cho - Part 1 * 01 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107221 Mark Bagley to Draw Mighty Avengers] * 06 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9886 Bendis talks Mighty Avengers & Civil War: The Confession] * 10 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005731 Frank Cho & His Mighty Avengers] * 20 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7891 CCI, Day 1: Still the Mightiest: Bendis talks Mighty Avengers] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero